Reversing a process using model-defined constructs, such as compensation handlers, typically includes work intensive and error prone steps with rigid results process and little flexibility. A typical reverse process that meets efficiency, adequacy, and flexibility requirements may not be associated with a backward execution of the initial process thereby creating an entirely new process. Generating custom actions for reversing process executions may be complicated, time consuming, and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.